


Especially Cute Today

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Basically they're all just stressed bois, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kind of ???, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, jooki rise, kiheon rise, sorta ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When the boys are out eating after a stage, Jooheon’s driven to take the best picture of his boyfriend to date, in his opinion.





	Especially Cute Today

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the cute lil pic Jooheon gave us all last night where he said Kihyun was being especially cute
> 
> It just made me so soft I had to write a thing about it, enjoy~! ^^

Jooheon sits across from his short hyung, having to bite back a coo with every movement the older takes. A bib hangs from his neckline, the design of a shirt and tie printed on the otherwise white plastic. 

Kihyun glances up amidst his fiddling, pausing as he passes out the chopsticks. He meets Jooheon’s gaze, and the tips of his ears begin to burn as he furrows his brow. 

“What?” he asks, though he already knows the answer. Ever since they began Jealousy promotions, the others have all on multiple occasions doted on him for being ‘especially cute’. It’d been great at first. God knows Kihyun could do with getting some more attention, as it does wonders for his ego… But, it’s started to get annoying, as being cute very much does not fit the concept they’re doing their damndest to promote. It’s just made worse every music show they go to, as they’ve yet to get first place. Everyone calling him cute just reminds him how much he’s lacking this promotional period. 

Jooheon hasn’t been much better, either. Kihyun would have assumed that, what with the younger being his boyfriend and all, he’d be annoyed by all these other men calling him cute all the time. That hasn’t seemed to be the case, though, as he just continues to dote on the older. 

Something that doesn’t seem likely to change anytime soon considering the affectionate, adoring gaze Jooheon is currently giving him. 

Jooheon only hums, shrugging his left shoulder as he tilts his head to the side, a whisper of a smile pulling at his plump lips and his dimples coming into view. Kihyun visibly ripples, averting his gaze as he goes back to his work. 

He helps to hand out the food, making sure everyone got the right order of takeout before turning to his own bowl. He reaches to the back of his neck to make sure the bib is securely fastened—as he’d hate to get something on his stage outfit—and then picks up his chopsticks. He purses his lips as he focuses on getting an especially big bite, using a plastic spoon as aid before shoving the whole thing in his mouth. 

Flavor explode across his tongue, and he’s suddenly very grateful for food, in general, as it slides down to the pit of his empty stomach. He shoves a second bite passed his lips before he’s even done with the first, reaching across the table to get some rice to chase the meat down with. 

Jooheon watches, his eyes growing smaller as his smile grows wider. Kihyun reaches out with his small arms to get some rice, and Jooheon practically scrambles to get his phone. He snaps a shot of those addictive lips mid-pucker as the older chews, and Jooheon just knows this will be his new wallpaper. 

“Monbebe would like that,” Hoseok murmurs to him under his breath, having to lean over to speak into Jooheon’s ear so as not to be overheard. Jooheon sucks in a breath, very much agreeing, and makes a mental note to post it later. 

For now, he’ll just enjoy the adorable sight before him as Kihyun stuffs his cheeks full of food, truly earning the hamster nickname he’d been given early on. 

 

Kihyun always gets alerts on his phone whenever things are posted to their group’s Twitter. It’s a good way to keep track of articles, how he comes out in pictures, and even to make sure none of the others are posting stuff about him behind his back. 

Nothing had been scheduled to be posted that night after their stage aside from the typical group selfies backstage, stage article, and stage recording, so imagine his surprise at getting such a notification. He furrows his brow, opening the app only to see a photo of himself from earlier, with the bib. 

“You’re especially cute today, hyung… The bib you put on to stop anything from getting on your shit is amazing. Monbebe look at this.”

“LEE JOOHEON!!!” 

Kihyun’s up and off the couch before he can even think. He stomps away from a terrified Changkyun, with whom he’d just been having a conversation, and bursts into his shared room with the two rappers and his same-age friend, the door ricocheting off the wall. Jooheon jolts in his bed, looking towards his hyung, absolutely petrified. He licks his lips anxiously, eyes wide as he tries to think of what is it he’s done wrong. 

Kihyun, fuming, only holds out his phone, showing the younger the tweet. It takes him a moment to process, mostly due to his bad eyesight, and he looks back up at Kihyun, confusion overtaking his gaze. 

“You were being cute…” Jooheon says lamely, unsure as to why he needs to explain himself. Kihyun sighs in exasperation, locking his phone and tossing it towards Jooheon’s bed. He sleeps there most nights, anyway, so it’s pretty much his bed, too. Jooheon takes the device with fumbling hands and puts it to the side, shifting about until he’s out of the bunk. 

“I’m tired of all of you calling me cute all the time,” Kihyun tells him, feeling as if a weight is lifting from his chest as Jooheon takes his hands in his own. “This is supposed to be a sexy comeback, for god’s sake. What’s sexy about being cute?” Jooheon would laugh if he didn’t think it’d make Kihyun go off on him. His eyes twinkle with amusement, and he can’t help but step closer to press a kiss against Kihyun’s forehead. 

Kihyun always finds something to complain about during the promotional period, something he feels he’s lacking in.

It’s always been this way. It’s never been a particularly bad trait. Except when, back in Beautiful, he’d starved himself in order to be beautiful, because that’s how he thought he’d better portray the concept. 

Then Jooheon had put a stop to it. And, now, it seems he has to be the voice of reason for the older once again. 

“Hyung,” he says, “you need to relax. The fans are loving the album and the performances, and they’ve always liked seeing all of us act cute. Just because you’re being especially cute lately doesn’t mean you’re failing at the concept.” He pauses, noting the anxiety in the older’s eyes. He knows it well. It’s the same look he catches himself having whenever they don’t win first. 

“We aren’t not winning because of you being cute. We aren’t winning because of a lot of different reasons.” He bites back his own self-doubt that enters his mind, as he’s sure at least half the blame is his. He just knows there are things he could improve on if he just had the time. 

Kihyun visibly deflates, seeming exhausted as he releases a single breath. He leans close, nestling his head on Jooheon’s shoulder as he wraps his arms around the younger. Jooheon returns the embrace, inhaling deeply through his nose. Kihyun had taken a shower when they’d gotten back that night, and his damp hair still smells of strawberries and vanilla. 

“It’s not because of you, either, Heonney,” Kihyun tells him softly, as if sensing Jooheon’s own trepidations. “You’ve been working as hard as the rest of us, if not harder. Don’t blame yourself.” Jooheon chuckles softly, and Kihyun pulls away to plant a gentle kiss against Jooheon’s soft lips. He brings up a hand to cup the younger’s cheek, his thumb pressing into Jooheon’s right dimple. 

Kihyun’s eyes shine like the stars when they separate again, and Jooheon can’t help the soft smile that comes to him. 

“I love you, hyung~” Jooheon tells him, his voice quiet in the silent room. “Even with all your cuteness~”

Kihyun yelps out into a laugh, his eyes crinkling closed. He drops his hand to grab Jooheon by the wrist, leading him to his bed. He crawls in under the sheets, and Jooheon eagerly slips in next to him. He hugs the older round his middle, the tips of his fingers playing with Kihyun’s shirt. Kihyun cards his fingers through Jooheon’s hair, pulling slightly at the ends as he studies the color. He’s done this plenty of times before, so he knows it well, but he just can’t help but memorize every little detail of the younger and etch it into his heart. 

“I love you, too, Heonney,” he finally replies, his voice soft. Jooheon beams in joy, his heart racing at the familiar words. 

 

As Jooheon begins to slip off into sleep shortly after, his snores filling the air, Kihyun begins humming the tune of one of the younger’s favorite songs under his breath before joining his dongsaeng in dreamland, cute little grins on both their faces throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated~!
> 
> Twitter: @ReeLeeV1  
> Tumblr: reeleev.tumblr.com


End file.
